United Republic States of Republia
The United Republic States of Republia (commonly refered as just Republia) is a newly formed nation. The current and first President of Republia is Lamaar DeAndre, who resides in the Presidential and Cabinent House in the nation's captial, Democria. It is currently investing a large amount of money in industrial growth in order to monopolize the big demand for consumer goods, as well as to captialize on the demand for military goods. There is no official government religion, and the civilians enjoy practical freedoms. Geography Main-land Republia is along side the North-Eastern coast of Ameristralia, sharing a border with New Chicago and Me. Because of this, many harbor-towns have spawned and Republia's main economy is based on sea-food exports and shipping. Republia, being near a major ocean, has an influx of flat land perfect for in-land expansion. Cities Currently, Republia has many beautiful cities resting along side the shores. Included is the port-town of Mallowport, widely used for trading and commerce. Mallowport features many Republian sea-food delicacies, including the very poisionous (and very delicious!) Saint Herbert Fish. Not included as a city located along a shore, is the nation's captital Democria. Democria features a large structer made by a famous Republian artist, Matt Richardson. The structer symbolizes tranquility and peace among the nation, and is a great tourist attraction site because of it's staggering beauty. Industry Republia's industry is mainly composed of sea-food exports, tourism, and shipping. Although Republian officials are trying to establish their country as a self proclaimed 'economic powerhorse', after the rapid industrialization that is currently underway ends. Industrial Growth Following the establishment of Republia, president Lamaar DeAndre, after the suggestions of economists, decided to pour a large amount of money into the industrial growth of the country. Using many of the empty landscapes founded outward in the nation, construction officials plotted to create a large strip of industrialization away from the already established harbor-towns, and setted to create the industry in the middle of the nation. It was generally agreed that this would help create establishments of suburbs in the future, and the industry would be in a good location for exporting resources. Republia plans to have a monopoly on mainly two industrial productions, consumer goods, and military goods. Republia will also be committing several plants for the auto-industry, hoping to create more economic possibilities in the future. Politics Foreign Affairs Republia currently has stable relations with every nation, excluding Arcadia, which Republia has a defensive alliance with. Democrian-Columbian Alliance Republia's and Arcadia's defensive alliance. The D.C.A protects both interests of both nations in the name of peace, liberty, and personal freedom. In the event that these interests be limited through means of warfare, both nations will defend one another with pure alligance. The alliance also promotes the wide spread of democracy and the overall expansion of Republian and Arcadian beliefs. War Against Terrorism After recent attacks from terroist organization Nativia happened, Republia and it's ally, Arcadia, decided to launch an invasion toward the pointed source of the group, 'the New World'. Military personal, such as the Republic States Republian Army and the Republian Naval and Sky Forces, are currently being deployed from a national reserve. Category:Continents